A Birthday To Remember Chapter 4
by Ifyourhappyclap
Summary: Davina's still doesnt know what to do. When the school day finally comes to an end, They go home. Davina goes to get dressed but leaves her bag downstairs which contains her phone.... rubbish summary good story please R&R ! :D


**Chapter 4**

Previously:-

_He missed Davina and knew that the affair he had with Steph Haddock was nothing more than a stupid drunken mistake. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a lager. He drank the lager quickly and then walked over to the cutlery draw. Jack knew that he still loves Davina more than anything else in the world. As his hand touched along the entire sharp cutlery he was a making a little plan in his head about what he was going to do tonight .To a certain person. He pulled out the sharpest knife he could find and shoved it in to his bag. _

_Jack knew how much he loved Davina and he wasn't going to let Tom take her...._

As the bell rang through the whole of the school grounds, Davina stormed up to the P.E block.

She banged on the lads changing rooms only to find Rob Cleaver walking up to her with his dazzling smile. Davina looked at him with dagger eyes.

"Hey Miss Shackleton what brings you here?" He smiled.

"You know why I am here Rob, so don't play dumb with me" Davina was tired of coming to the P.E block to fetch Bolton from his boxing practise.

"Its English time for him not a wild goose chase around a room" Davina shouted at Rob.

"Well, if that's what he wants Miss Shackleton well let him be!" he spat out at her.

Davina looked away from Rob and noticed Bolton looking out of door. Davina waved as a signal for him to come. Bolton grabbed his bag and headed out of the door. He walked straight up to stand next to Rob.

"Mr Cleaver said it was ok with you to let me have extra practise Miss" Bolton mumbled while looking down at the floor.

"Oh did HE now" Davina laughed while looking at Rob with a disgusted look.

"Yeah he is a bright lad and has a potential in boxing" Rob answered back.

"Well he has an English class to be at right now!" Davina mouthed.

They both stared at each other as rivals.

"Go to English please Bolton" Davina pointed to the exit finally.

Bolton took one last look at Rob and they did a handshake. Bolton then grabbed his bag and stormed out of the building.

"I will be speaking to Rachel about this" Davina snapped.

Davina turned around and stormed out the way she had come in. Rob laughed as she went out while the sound of her high heels filled the room.

Davina was sitting at here desk in her class just after she has set work for the class.

Flick was talking to Marley, while Phil was trying to fit in with them. A normal lesson she thought. But Davina could not help but think about the phone call she had got from Jack at that lunch time. Davina was in a very deep think until a paper ball hit her head.

Her head snapped up to see the whole class laughing while Earl Kelly was standing up.

"And what do you think your doing?" Davina bellowed.

"Uh well I think I just hit a paper ball of your head didn't I stupid" Earl's deep loud laughter filled the whole class.

"To the cooler now Earl and you have a hours detention tomorrow so I suggest you go now and don't make it any worse for your self" Davina said taking deep breathes to try and calm herself down.

"Well guess who isn't going" he smirked.

"I know who someone who is on the verge of committing murder!" Davina barked.

The whole class laughed and gasped.

Earl rose up from his seat and stomped out the class. Davina tutted and sighed and sat down again rearranging the papers on her desk. The last bell would finally ring soon and it would be the end of the school day. She wondered to herself what she was going to wear to the best restaurant in town with Tom. She really wished she didn't snap at him now. After all, he was only trying to be there for her.

When Davina had finally finished rearranging the papers, she looked up to see Phil pulling gym clothes out of Flick's back under the table.

"PHILLIP BROWN!" Davina screamed across the class "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Phillip was in a low crouch pulling Flick's gym clothes out of her Jane Norman bag which was her underwear. As he got up he banged his head off the table and a sharp scream pierced the air. The whole class burst out laughing except for Flick and Marley. Flick got up and pulled her property fiercely away from him. Marley was pushing him while shouting harsh things. The class started ooohing.

"LEAVE IT MARLEY!" Davina screamed. There was a long pause until Marley grabbed his bag and stormed out of the class room. Flick gave a dirty look at Phil and followed close behind Marley shouting his name every couple of seconds.

Davina sighed and quietened the class. About five minutes after the incident the bell rang. Davina was glad the days had finally come to an end. She was going to the best class restaurant in town, with her perfect boyfriend, Tom.

After she had finished tiding the class, she left the class to go to the English base. Tom was sitting on the light blue chair with a newspaper rolled out on his lap. He rolled it back up and left it on the side when he noticed Davina enter the room.

"Ready?" She said.

"Yeah, um, got your present off the staff?"

"Yep here they are" she said raising the bag as she said so.

"We're all set to go then" he agreed.

The walked to Tom's blue Volkswagen and noticed Chlo and Donte standing outside the car waiting for them to go and open it for them. Tom unlocked the car and they all got in. Davina was staring out the car window at all the surrounding's as Tom sped down the street towards there house. Davina then remembered Chlo had a pregnancy test in her bag but didn't know whether to confront her about it or just wait till Chlo feels comfortable about it and tells her. She glanced to the back of the car and saw Chlo and Donte holding hands looking out the window.

As Davina was in deep thought, her ring tune (poker face) started playing. Davina looked at the caller's identity and her heart thumped like a drum. It was Jack. Again. She just stared dazed at the phone until Tom interrupted to ask if she was going to answer it.

"Am you going to get that?" he wondered while his eyes flicked to and from her to the road.

"Must be wrong number" she blabbered.

She then turned the phone over and took the bag off. She then removed the battery and shoved all the contents in to her bag.

Tom looked at her with a weird look and she used the "phone playing up" excuse.

They pulled up outside the house. Donte and Chlo was the first to get out the car followed by Davina then Tom. Tom cut the engine off then climbed out. He was wondering who kept phoning Davina. Every time he saw her during the day she was shouting down the phone. Davina smiled at him then walked up the path to the house which she unlocked and stepped in. Tom reminded Donte and Chlo that he and Davina was going out and they nodded understanding. Davina threw her lilac hand bag over the sofa and walked up stairs to pick out her outfit. When she got upstairs she glanced at the clock to notice it was 5pm. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black dress with sequences all over it. She found smart high heels to complement the outfit. She also found a black clutch bag. She noticed Tom's clothes were already laid out on the bed.

Meanwhile, as Davina was choosing her outfit (Tom's was already laid out on the bed) he walked in to the living room to see Donte and Chlo slouched all over the sofa. He decided to give them £10, so they could get some food and fizzy drinks so they could enjoy their night without grown ups. They happily accepted, grabbed their coats and were out the door. Tom noticed Davina's' handbag on the crème, leather sofa. He decided to put her phone back together and see what the problem was with it. He reached into her bag and pulled out the Sony Erickson contents and fixed it all together. He switched the button to make the phone come on. He then pressed call log by accident and noticed the same number had phoned 97 times. To Tom's horror the day was the same day that it was.

Tom suddenly had the erge to find out who this was......

Chapter 4^^^ had finally been done :D Chapter 5 will be done ASAP. I hope you enjoyed this and all the other Chapters so far. Please R&R i enjoy hearing your comments thanks x


End file.
